Raceman6743
raceman6743 is an OT'er, RT'er, ATR'er, RS'er, and VGC'er (in order of how often he posts in each forum) that started foruming primarily on his original account (NASCARfan1110) in 2012. Raceman6743 is known for being very active and starting major incidents, such as the Socialist Incident. He also has a YouTube account (Jackson Games) with 138 subscribers. Although most people don't seem to know him, he has been on the forums since the year he joined on his current account, which is raceman6743. Starting in 2015, raceman6743 started foruming on his present account and has left a small mark on what OT is today, despite the fact that he is not really known on OT. He is also known for being a former commissioner of the Compton California Police Department, as well as a multi-forumer, even if he thinks that the forum he is posting on is bad. Beginnings First foruming under NASCARfan1110 on VGC, raceman6743 was unfamiliar with how forumers acted. This inexperience is the flaw that caused his personal information to be leaked and was bullied following the leaks. Afterwards, he decided to go to OT to see if he could do better and go away from his troubles. Although not quite being accepted for a while (flamming, baiting, trolling, etc.), he created "KeplersLaws" in 2015 as a core foruming account. He became well known for his L#D threads across OT and was a member of the Bulban and Neo-Bulban Empire before leaving those groups. For brief periods of time, raceman6743 using other accounts would occasionally post on OT, but remained on VGC as well as other forums on the ROBLOX website using KeplersLaws. Only a few amount of people recognize the brief history of raceman6743 using that account for early 2015. The S3 Incident Although not listed as an OT incident because it took place within another forum, raceman6743 became infamous for coming out about his cyberbullying issues on VGC. Creating a video (now deleted) about his cyberbullying story, he gained lots of support and gave his strength to actually stand up for himself. Because of this, he and S3 (the person that commenced the leaks and cyber-bullied, S3 is his known term) compromised to become more peaceful to each other. They have become "peaceful enemies" since. But, S3 did re-upload his cyber-bullying story video, insulting him in the title and description using racial slurs. They have not spoken since December of 2015, likely because of raceman6743 being inactive on VGC, as well as S3 being inactive for a long time from late 2015 into 2016. 2015 and 2016 In 2015 and 2016, raceman6743 saw more attention and activity from the OT and RT community. Eventually he decided to forum on ATR for a minor time and quit ROBLOX for a month. Returning to ROBLOX (because he was rebooting his YouTube channel), he forumed more often and tried to be serious yet likable on OT. Although some incidents (See "The Socialist Incident") ''may have produced more hatred towards him, the productivity and activeness of him being on the forums showed his commitment to OT. Like mentioned earlier, on 2/16/16, raceman6743 confessed to starting the first OTermination. Raceman6743, after admitting his responsibility of the incident, started to forum normally as if it didn't happen. Raceman6743, for a few weeks, quit OT Wikia and almost quit ROBLOX, yet has returned. He is one of the few accounts who survived OTermination 5 in April of 2016. Meanwhile, raceman6743 rejoined the new Bulban Empire and because of becoming the new commissioner of the CCPD, forum activity was cut down to a minimal size. In May 2016, his channel reached 100 subscribers and for a brief period of time was uploading videos weekly. He then had a break from ROBLOX and YouTube for some time, making some people think he had quit. He returned on 6/17/16 after leaving the CCPD and having free time to jump onto the forums. He also created a new group, the Blobfish-Conehead Republic, which briefly allied the Bulban Empire, but they went to terms and became neautral with eachother. He participated in the "2016 OT Election" and ran as a independent. The election was for fun and to see who is better than who. On 7/25/16, he joined Frappe and got a job, which generated temporary hate towards him because people think that Frappe is a bad group. He is ranked Barista. He has stated the only reason he is working at Frappe is to see what it is like to be working at that place. After summer ended, raceman6743 decided to stay off from ROBLOX for a few months up until December 21st when he was seen posting like he had been on OT for several weeks. Raceman still posts in his usual manner. '''The Raceman6743 Dilemma (Drama Events)' During the summer of 2016, raceman6743 encountered a lot of drama, including flame wars, reputation, hypocrisy, accusations, and other things. This seriously tarnished himself as a forumer and it set him off, calling out other OTers and doing strange things. He even threatened to kill himself mulitple times because several people said so. Some events include bait threads, exposed threads, rants, etc. On July 14th, 2016, after another thread attacked him was posted, raceman6743 posted a response thread (now deleted) explaining why he has caused some of the minor turmoil incidents. He had claims of anxiety and frequent stress, as well as how he was bored with OT lately. He did not quit despite the fact the thread portrayed and/or interpreted at a quitting thread. False Termination and Appeal On August 4th, 2016, raceman6743 was falsely terminated because of innocent threads being deleted and a thread about Randcomo's report bot, which got popular. Raceman6743 responded to Randcomo by "exposing" him for stealing accounts, which StraitOuttaBoston used against him during a flame war. He annouced on his alt that he appealed, and 4 hours after the appeal was sent, he was given a response saying that his appeal was accepted, but there was still a 1 day ban. What could have made raceman6743 quit was reversed, which thankfully kept him on the forums. YouTube Although Jackson Games (raceman6743's present account) was created in 2012, it would only become active in late 2014. Starting in August 28th, 2015, all of his old videos were removed and began a "clean slate" for his channel, making it around the idea of gaming. His first livestream included him meeting Shedletsky, but when this was going on, nich7 called to raid the stream (see incidents below). After it was settled, raceman6743 and nich7 became friends and, in 2015, created The Windows Committee and a YouTube channel for it. The group and channel remains dead. The Windows Committee The Windows Committee is a fan group of the Microsoft line of operating systems known as Windows. Despite being a group that would attack Linux and Mac users, that changed into a peaceful group that discusses Microsoft news and other things. In 2016, a YouTube channel with the same name was created by raceman6743 (owner of group) and nich7 (owner of channel), but only one video has been produced. Twitter Raceman6743 created a Twitter account on 2/7/16 (his 13th birthday), called Jackson Games and has the "@" name of "@JacksonGamesRBX." He occasionally posts on there and even does some polls with OT. * Alternates Here is a list of his most-used alternate accounts that are not terminated. *KeplersLaws *99942ApophisMeteor *SixtyNineTrillion You can view the full list of raceman6743's alts here. OT Wikia Raceman6743 is an active editor OT Wikia, starting with edits as far back as October 2015. His Wikia name is TheVideoGamePlayer2, named after one of his terminated alts. He usually adds edits every day or so to OT Incidents or other pages. He mostly edits the OT incidents page but also edits pages that relate to him, including his alt page and seperate pages including incidents that involve him. Post Count Milestones Sure, post count may not matter TOO much, but these are the dates of raceman6743's post count milestones. 1000 posts: August 1st, 2015 2000 posts: October 12th, 2015 3000 posts: November 28th, 2015 4000 posts: January 26th, 2016 5000 posts: June 24th, 2016 6000 posts: July 12th, 2016 6743 posts (because its the number in his name): July 19th, 2016 7000 posts: July 23rd, 2016 8000 posts: August 9th, 2016 9000 posts: December 24th, 2016 External Links *Jackson Games YouTube *Jackson Games Twitter Category:Controversial OTers Category:Male